Wild Card
by Takumi the Tank Engine
Summary: Reunited with Corrin's Peace Army, Camilla thought things would be smooth sailing. What she didn't bargain for was someone else monopolizing her darling sister's attention.


It was early evening in the Astral Realm, bathing Fort Corrin in the orange sunset's dying light. Supper was being prepared for the hardworking soldiers of the army as more people retreated to the stronghold of the fort, Castle Corrin.

Within the castle's stone walls, Princess Camilla had just finished feeding her beloved wyvern, a Malig. Camilla had stroked it gently and murmured a few words about being a good girl, before being on her way.

Now, she was going to check on all her little sisters- new and old. They all were such dears, as Camilla deduced rather quickly. She already adored her personal little ray of sunshine, Elise, but now she had the modest, non-noble Mozu and the youngest princess of Hoshido, the soft-spoken Sakura, under her wing. It was all Camilla could do from picking them all up in a big hug every time she saw them.

In the relatively few Astral days in which she had known them, it'd become customary for them all to meet in front of Corrin's treehouse quarters for a bit of dark ambiance, with which Camilla would weave a story for them to listen to.

Today, however, she found the group of children, plus Hayato, riveted by a different storyteller at their usual meeting place.

"The Faceless had arms as long as spears, and hands the sizes of waste bin lids. It roared furiously as it swung its large arms around, aiming for the brother and sister team."

There wasn't even a gasp from the rapt children. Camilla couldn't help a smile at the scene. Though she wouldn't usually tell such a scary story before bed, it was good that her newfound sister was taking her duties as Big Sister seriously.

"It struck them both down with enough force to knock down a wyvern. The brother and sister fell next to each other, the brother unconscious. The mindless monster hovered over them, the blood of the Mage that conjured it still falling from its jaws."

' _That is rather gruesome,'_ Camilla thought. Even as an expert (a fan, even) of the macabre, the implication was surprising in a bedtime story.

"And, that's the end."

The rapt silence continued for several beats. Then, it was broken by Elise exclaiming, "Whaaaaaat?"

"How could it end so suddenly like that? Did they survive?!" Hayato's voice rose to a yell.

"Th-the monster didn't k-kill them, did it?!" Sakura asked, a whimper just under her voice.

"That is up to each of you," Azura answered her.

Camilla saw that as the time to make an entrance. "That was a delightfully gruesome tale," she told Azura, intending it as a compliment, but continuing, "I do hope you don't give the children nightmares."

"I'm not a kid anymore; I won't have nightmares," Hayato retorted quickly, though he looked haunted.

"Big sister Camilla!" Elise greeted her. She had a look of determination on her face that'd scare even Xander..

"Yes, Elise?" Camilla answered, ready to console her little ray of sunshine.

"The story was amazing!" Camilla felt surprised by Elise's praising tone. Camilla's smile, so carefully maintained at other times, even twitched. "The action, the description, the _monster_! It was such a good story."

"I'm glad you liked it," Azura said with a grin.

"Dear Mozu," Camilla said to the young villager, a concerned frown falling to her features, "are you going to be alright? Oh, you won't need me to cuddle you to sleep, will you?"

Mozu shook her head resolutely, "No thank you, Miss Camilla. I-It wasn't a true story."

Camilla couldn't help but smile at her courage, before moving on to "big" boy Hayato, sitting right next to Mozu. "I bet you don't need a cuddle, do you?"

Hayato's face flushed. "Uh… No way! Not unless you're scared, M-Miss."

Camilla put her arm around him. She knew he had the most _adorable_ precocious crush on her. "You're a big boy," she told him.

Yet, for all the indulgence she could give Hayato, she realized that Azura's tale hadn't shaken them all as badly as she thought it might. Even Sakura, who had trembled like a leaf, looked reverently at the storyteller. "I-I can never sleep until I know the ending," she admitted aloud to the whole group. "Now I know how it ends."

The whole group looked at Sakura, Elise's eyes the widest of all.

"Ladies and gentleman," called a heavily-accented male voice. Jakob dashed over and gave a small bow. "Dinner awaits you."

"Yay!" Elise exclaimed, and the remaining kids all seemed to share her enthusiasm in their own ways as they began the walk. "Race ya; last one to the table is a rotten egg, Hayato!" She charged off, giggling.

"Wha-?! Hey, I'm not a kid…. Wait up, no fair, you got a head start!" he shouted after her, before himself charging. Sakura and Mozu didn't go at full speed, but they kept a fast pace, clearly not fancying being left behind.

Azura stood still. It took Camilla a moment to realize that she was waiting for Corrin to come out of her tree home. "I'm glad to know that someone else here takes her sisterly duties seriously," Camilla commented, a genuine smile on her face.

Azura smiled back, "That's prestigious praise, coming from you."

"I always have enjoyed stories of the macabre," Camilla went on. "Yours was delightfully grim and gruesome."

"My scary stories aren't bad," Azura replied, probably being modest. "That particular tale is based on a true story."

Camilla put a hand in front of her mouth. "That explains the passion in your voice as you told it.."

"I suppose I find true stories to be the most grand." Camilla hadn't known Azura properly for long, but the knowing way she said that was familiar. It was like she knew something that tied with the statement.

"I see… You must've lived quite a life while in Hoshido." Camilla's voice next took on a cooing sort of tone as she put a hand on her shoulder, grazing Azura's hair. "Oh, I'm _so_ pleased that we may get to know one another."

Azura cleared her throat and backed off just a bit. Camilla was surprised by her fidgeting away from her arms, but did not let it show on her face; she let her arms fall back to her side. Azura smiled nonetheless, "I am, too. I've been meaning to ask you about Elise."

"Oh…" Camilla thoughtfully smiled, "She's an absolute _angel_. She's so enthusiastic and adventurous, and absolutely wonderful."

"I see. She does seem like a wonderful girl; Corrin talks about her all the time."

"Oh yes, the two played together a lot when Elise was a tiny little thing. Corrin was so happy to have a little sister..."

As if on cue, Corrin finally emerged from her tree. "Azura! Oh, and Camilla too." She walked over to the two, grinning. "I'm glad to see you're getting along."

Camilla smiled affectionately at her little sister. "Oh yes," she said as Corrin walked closer to them.

Silently, the group went on, walking side-by-side with Corrin in the middle. They spoke about this and that in the few minutes it took them to get to the mess hall.

The building was quite small, and had several long tables as well as smaller ones for groups of two and four. Though the summons for dinner had gone out a scant few moments ago, several people were already chatting amongst themselves and getting their plates. The storytime kids were a fairly large fraction, already setting off in different directions to sit with different people.

Camilla stayed a short way behind Corrin, who was still merrily chatting with Azura. Camilla remembered the relief she'd had at finding out they got along well, when she first joined the peace army. It truly appeared as if Azura was a dear, not wicked and ambitious as her own mother always fabled.

When Camilla had gotten her plate filled, she had every intention of dining with the two, but saw Selena waving to sit with her and Beruka. She beckoned to them in turn, and they joined her quickly.

Corrin was settling in at one of the tables for two, when Camilla approached with her retainers. "Do you have room for three more?"

"I suppose we do," Beruka noted, already digging into her slab of meat. She plopped right down in the chair across from Corrin without regard for social niceties.

"Uh, you're free to bring over chairs and join us," Corrin replied. Azura had walked over, her own plate in hand.

Selena grumbled at having to scooch over for Azura.

"Selena, dear," Camilla tutted, "Be nice to Azura. She doesn't take up that much space."

"A-apologies, milady," Selena muttered, focusing her gaze on her food and moving far enough to bump Beruka's arm. The assassin grimaced but didn't comment.

After a few moments of shuffling, the table of two became a table of five. Camilla even got the pleasure of sitting next to Corrin. It was clear to Camilla, as a longtime sister of Corrin, that she wasn't absolutely elated to have Camilla and her retainers cramped with her, but she didn't say anything, and neither did Camilla. The accommodation suited her just fine, after all; why change the status quo?

"Hey, Beruka," Selena whispered.

Beruka glanced her direction, "Speak."

"Wanna go shopping after supper? I need some fabric for my Y-" Selena stopped herself, not wanting to spill the reason. "Well, ya wanna come or not?"

Beruka merely shook her head "no."

"What do you mean no?! I changed my mind; I wanted fabric so I can get you decently fashionable clothes. You can walk around looking like that if you want!"

Camilla fixed Selena with a warning look. Beruka only responded with a grunt.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing any unnecessary strife." Azura said.

"Nono, of course not," Corrin instantly replied.

"Don't mind Selena, dear." Camilla told her, hoping to make her feel more comfortable, "Selena's really a softy under all that toughness. They're always like that."

Selena focused on her food after that.

After the statement, the meal had been awkward, but Camilla found it delightful to gaze at her little sister from up close as she was in her element. Corrin didn't notice at first, but then did so with a jolt. "Camilla, are you staring at me?"

"I'm so sorry Corrin. You're just _too cute_ to ignore," Camilla replied, not missing a beat.

Corrin's cheeks flushed, and tried to keep her focus on her meal. She accidentally bumped her fork with some meat on it to her cheek before eating it, she was so embarrassed.

Camilla was about to grab a napkin, when Azura took it herself. "Oh, Corrin, you have something on your face. Allow me..." She gently wiped Corrin's cheek, getting her target in one gentle movement. She glanced around, then arose, beelining for the trash can on the other side of the mess hall.

 _That Azura sure is close to my dear Corrin,_ Camilla thought rather dryly. She knew exactly what she felt: envy, as green as it was said to be. She didn't feel any reason to deny it; she was her older sister for the longest. It was Camilla's right to clean Corrin's face, just like old times.

What gave Azura the right to do that? _Absolutely nothing,_ Camilla answered herself. Corrin didn't seem discomforted by the gesture. Why? They'd known each other for so briefly. Did she love Azura more than her?

Camilla mentally shook her head. She was justified, but it was nothing to make a scene about. Azura had merely wiped Corrin's face. Anyone would do that, because she was so lovable and cute.

Justified or not, it wouldn't do to appear unhappy. She already noticed Selena fidgeting uncomfortably, glancing between her lady and fellow retainer, and Beruka looked ready to kill someone with more focus than usual.

She sighed and continued a smile with renewed energy. She at least had to try to get through the meal.

When they'd finished, Selena bolted off to the accessory shop and Beruka headed towards the baths, while Corrin and Azura went to see Lillith in her little temple.

Camilla considered following along, but instantly thought better of it. She honestly needed a few moments under the stars before approaching Corrin about it. Maybe she'd go on a flight with her dear Malig?

' _Yes, that'll work nicely.'_

XXXXXX

The wind had rushed around her Malig as she took a brief flight; just a few times back and forth near the walls of Fort Corrin. The sensation of flying without being at battle was a welcome break from the melancholy of the war, and of her misgivings about Azura. Ultimately she had returned in a much better mood.

After leaving her malig in the stable, she'd built up the fortitude to keep herself together to visit Corrin. She imagined bonding with her and getting to give her a hug, maybe even brushing her beautiful hair, just like the old days.

She walked up to the door of Corrin's tree, and quietly opened the door. "Corrin, dear?"

She opened the door all the way to see that Corrin wasn't alone. She and Azura were playing a game of chess. It looked like the game had just started, as only a few pawns on either side had been moved. "Big sister," Corrin greeted, surprised. "Is all well?"

Camilla cleared her throat, "E-everything's just darling, sweetheart."

Corrin seemed to have an inkling of what it was about, because she glanced at Azura before returning to her sister. "Azura, I-I think this might be important. May I chat with Camilla out-"

"I will wait outside for you," Azura intervened. "Simply ask and we can finish this game later."

Corrin was about to respond, but Azura had left before she could say anything. "What did you need, Camilla?"

Camilla smiled, "I was hoping to brush that pretty hair of yours before you go to bed."

Corrin looked puzzled- an odd reaction, Camilla thought. "Why? It'll just get messy again."

Camilla was quick to reply, "I know, but I just hoped we could spend some quality girl time together. It's been too long and I've missed you so much." Camilla lay a hand on Corrin's shoulder, pouting her lips, "Pretty please?"

"It has been a while… But I'm not a baby anymore…" Despite that she gave in, "Alright, fine. Can't we do it later, though? Azura and I were in the middle of something."

Camilla frowned, "I suppose. I'll be outside, in the cold night air… all alone…"

"Camilla, are you okay?" Corrin bluntly asked. "I'd be happy to invite you over tomorrow, but I sense it must be important if you need to do it now."

"Well, one of the first nights I'm back and you'd rather spend time with _her_. We haven't been _alone together,_ in such a long time." Camilla sighed, "But I can be patient when I must."

"Camilla, don't say it like that," Corrin mumbled. "If you'd wait that'd be great, but… Oh fine. Are you positive Azura can't be here?"

"I am. I don't want to think about her at the moment." Her voice darkened a considerable amount.

Corrin sighed. "Okay, big sister. Just give me a moment."

Camilla grinned widely, "Oh thank you, Corrin. We're going to have a wonderful time together."

Corrin cleared mumbled something, before going out to talk to Azura. Camilla forced herself to be stationary, trying not to eavesdrop too heavily.

Soon enough Corrin returned, a slightly stern expression on her face. "What were you discussing with her, darling?" Camilla asked.

Corrin didn't answer, and merely sat on her bed, eyes closed, legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

Camilla sat down behind her, grabbing a brush off the nightstand. She started to brush her hair, noting its length. "It's certainly gotten longer since I saw you last. Do you like it longer?"

Corrin did not answer.

Corrin cleared her throat, "You've grown a bit, yourself. I'll bet you'll be my height before you know it."

Still no answer.

"I saw Selena buy a positively _adorable_ hair accessory. Maybe we should go tomorrow, just you and me."

Nothing?

Camilla finally gave up, and finished brushing her hair. "There. Absolutely _adorable_."

"Thank you, princess." Corrin's words dripped with a pout.

Camilla cringed, feeling a pang of hurt. "I… I'm sorry if you didn't want this," she responded, voice quiet.

Corrin turned around, her expression still firm, "I want to do it. But Azura's my best friend, and sometimes I just want to be with her." Her face saddened, a bit. "But I want to spend time with you, too. And I'm sorry if you've felt neglected. But I want to be with everyone, not just you."

"You and Azura are close," Camilla remarked. "I just missed you so much when we weren't together."

"I'm sorry… It's just nice to be with someone who's been in my situation. Being with Azura makes me feel... Understood, I guess. I'm not alone with her."

Camilla felt something like an arrow in her heart. "Have you always felt that way? Even with Xander and Leo and Elise and…"

The younger of the two realized what she'd implied, "No, you all always felt like family to me. But I've found out so much lately, and Azura's been there for all of it."

"I see…"

"I'd truly appreciate it if the two of you would spend time together. She's your sister too, after all. Maybe we could even do something all together. You wanted to go to the shop, right?" Corrin turned around, looking hopeful.

"I can never say no to that face," Camilla replied truthfully.

Corrin's beautiful smile returned, "Thank you, big sister."

"You're so very welcome, sister."

Camilla's worries were still slightly unquelled, but there was no reason to wipe the smile from her younger sister's face.

The day it came to fruition, Camilla knew, would be an interesting one.

XXXXXX

The next day, Camilla had to get up early, as she had the first shift gathering beans at the farm. She admittedly didn't enjoy farming itself, but often Mozu worked there, and she did enjoy seeing the young villager in her element amongst the plants.

She was already out, a hoe in hand. She smiled. "Howdy Miss Camilla," she greeted. "Are you the one doing the beans this morning?"

"Yes I am," Camilla answered. "I'm always so glad to see you, dear. What are you doing now?"

"Just getting the weeds out. I wasn't here yesterday, so they're out-of-control today." She gave a grand tug, getting a large clump of the parasitic plants out.

"Hmm… I see…" Camilla looked around at all the plants, before getting down on one knee and started yanking them out, as hard as she could. Sometimes they didn't emerge totally, even with her greatest efforts.

"Miss Camilla, t-there's a technique to it," Mozu said.

Camilla wiped the sweat from her brow, "I'm sorry dear, I just don't want to be 'gentle' with these wretched plants, leeching off the food for all my dears."

"You don't need to be gentle," Mozu replied, "Whenever I'm real mad I go find some weeds to pull. You just need to be a bit more refined with the tough ones. You fight with an axe, right?"

"It is my preferred weapon."

"Well, axes you can be extra mighty with, and it does the job. Sometimes getting weeds out is… Why, it's more like using a naginata or a lance! You can't just hit a Faceless in the, er, face with one and kill it. You need to hit it a certain way, in a certain place."

"Darling, I am not much for precision," Camilla deadpanned.

"I'll take care of these weeds; someone of your station ought to get off the ground. I brought a basket with me; why don't you pick some of the beans?"

Camilla could see right through Mozu's action, but gave her the benefit of the doubt as she stood up and smiled. "You're so cute. I'll let you handle the weeding for now, but don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Yes ma'am." Mozu gave an adorable little salute, and the two set to work on their different jobs. It wasn't easy, but the two managed to do well. Camilla found herself in amazement at how quickly the girl worked, and with what dexterity she handled it.

Not much time had passed before Camilla spotted Corrin, who was still with Azura. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched them walk towards the mess hall, chatting among themselves. Camilla had no doubt as to who they were talking about as they entered the mess hall.

""Princess Camilla?" Mozu asked, looking concerned. "You seem sort of upset. I didn't do anything, did I?"

"Oh no, precious dear," Camilla replied, stopping her staring and smiling affectionately at the villager. "I'm simply thinking about how growed up my sweet Corrin is."

"Oh… I see." Mozu quietly went back to her work, not wanting to get in the way of whatever Camilla was on about. "I don't want to pry into your royal business, but if you need help, I'm here for you."

"Aww, thank you, Mozu." Camilla cooed, "That's very sweet of you. But I can take care of it. Don't fret about it, little one."

Camilla returned to work, vigorously harvesting the beans. But only after a few moments, she heard a voice call out.

"Hey Lady Camilla!" Camilla looked up from her harvesting to see Selena walking over, Beruka following. Selena smiled, while Beruka looked as impassive as always. "Later, Beruka and I were thinking of playing a few games of blackjack. We're going to see who has better luck after all, right Beruka?"

"I did not agree to this arrangement," The assassin pointed out, "But I will be there if Lady Camilla needs me to be."

"Oh, sweet retainers, that's a lovely idea. I so look forward to it."

Selena pumped her fist in the air, while Beruka simply nodded.

"See ya later, Lady Camilla." Selena waved good-bye, and the two headed off to their quarters, leaving Camilla to her work.

When they'd finished, Camilla asked, "Mozu, dear, shall we go get something to eat together?"

Mozu shook her head, "That's very kind of you, but I promised Takumi I'd meet him for archery practice."

Camilla smiled, "You're so dedicated, dear. I suppose I'll just see you later."

"Alrighty." Mozu flashed a big smile before running off to the hunting forest yonder.

XXXXXX

As Camilla trekked from the castle, she could see Selena and Beruka getting out various foods. It appeared that they'd set up a red and white blanket, and had packed a rather large picnic basket for the occasion. She could hear them arguing in the distance about which side to place the rice bowls.

When she got close enough, Selena stopped mid-rant and bowed to Camilla. "Lady Camilla, we're really glad to have you here with us."

Beruka bowed as well, the movement quick and robotic.

Camilla smiled; they were _so cute_ when they bowed to her. "Thank you for inviting me, dears. Are you having any trouble?" she asked innocently.

"We're fine," Selena replied, averting her gaze.

"All is well now that you're here," Beruka noted, apathetic as usual. "They will always be well."

Camilla saw a frown begin to form on Selena's brow, but the red-haired girl took a deep breath, and it dissipated. "Shall we eat now?"

The princess nodded in agreement, and the trio sat down and dug into their breakfast. After only a few bites, though, and Selena remembered, "Oh, right. Cards!" She reached into her pouch and pulled out a slightly-torn, small box of cards. She opened the box up and dispensed a full deck of cards, some of the corners torn. "Beruka, I'm not good at shuffling these. You do it," Selena said, all but shoving them into the assassin's hands.

Unspeaking, Beruka complied. Within ten seconds Beruka dealt each of them their first two cards. Camilla's total was fifteen. She consulted her retainers' facial expressions. Selena was staring with disbelief at her dealt hand, and Beruka gave the same icy stare she gave pretty much everything. "I'm hitting one more time," Selena announced, drawing her card. She promptly threw them to the ground with a groan. "I busted!"

"I'm staying," Beruka said, impassive as always.

Camilla toyed with the possibilities in her own head, before opting to draw just one more card. It was a three, taking her total to eighteen. "I'll stand now, dears. My total is eighteen, Beruka."

"You win. Congratulations, Lady Camilla."

"Great! Lady Camilla, I hope you forgive me when I win this round." Selena winked.

Camilla giggled, "We'll see, dear Selena. We'll see."

The following round went similarly to the previous: Beruka stayed at her present amount, Selena took a hit, just like before, and exclaimed when it ended up being a good option. Camilla opted to stand, her score already a healthy nineteen.

Beruka was the first to lay her cards down, "Eighteen."

"Nineteen!"

Camilla laid her cards face-down, deciding to let her retainer have her win. "I only had sixteen, darling," she lied fluidly, "Good job, Selena dear."

"Yes! Haha!" Selena took a victorious bite of her jam-filled pastry, a small amount of filling stuck to her cheek in a positively _adorable_ manner. "Let's go again! I'm feelin' lucky!"

The next round, Camilla drew an ace and a queen at the start. She kept her face impassive as Beruka and Selena busted. "I'm already at twenty-one, darlings," she told them as the round came to an end.

"Aww. Darn it," Selena pouted.

Just as they were about to start another round, Camilla noticed Azura and Corrin talking to each other again, this time on their way to the weapons shop. "Hmm." Camilla thought, watching the two girls stroll by.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Gawds! You're not going to make them join us again, are you?"

Camilla didn't answer, keeping her eye on the both of them, turning over her mother's words in her head. Even now she didn't know much about Azura, not many people did. Could she be trusted? Betrayed them all? What if she hurt Corrin?

"Ugh. Fine, I'll go invite them." Selena got up and rushed over to the two.

Camilla studied her sister and Azura carefully as they interacted with Selena. Corrin seemed eager to play, with an adorably large smile, but Azura was hesitant. After a bit of persuasion, though, she agreed, and the three came back. "Anything else, Lady Camilla?" Selena asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, thank you, dear." Camilla replied, before she turned to Corrin, "You can go first, my darling."

Beruka dealt another hand of cards. Now, Camilla had a score of eleven. Corrin's cute brow furrowed, as she studied her cards carefully. "Hmm… I'll take a hit."

Beruka slid Corrin a card. Corrin looked at her cards, as if pondering, and then said, "I'll take one more." When another went her way, she grinned. "I'll stand."

Selena immediately said, "Hit me."

Beruka gave her a card, which resulted in Selena's expression being stunned. She then chuckled slightly to herself and smirked, crossing her arms. "I'm staying."

Azura was next. She looked over her cards carefully, studying them, before asking, "May I please have a card?"

"Of course, of _course,_ " Selena said, leaning over Beruka's arm and sliding it to Azura herself. She had the self-satisfaction of a winner. Camilla was very pleased; not only was she ahead of Azura in something if Selena won, but her retainer was so cute when she was happy.

Azura put into her hand, and looked over them for a moment. She didn't look particularly pleased, but Camilla reasoned that she didn''t look upset, either. "I'll stand."

Beruka took a card, studied it, before flatly admitting, "Twenty-three. I've busted."

"Now it's just you, Lady Camilla," Selena stated.

"WIth pleasure, darling. I'll hit." Her total prior had been thirteen; hardly enough to beat a number Selena was clearly confident in. She put her cards face-up on the blanket when she realized that her total was twenty-two, with a nine. "Why, I've busted."

Selena let out a victorious laugh. "I have a twenty! I'll bet none of you could beat that, huh?"

Corrin spoke up, "I got a seventeen, so I'm out. What about you, Azura?"

Azura lay her cards on the blanket, revealing two fives and an ace. Corrin remarked brightly, "You got a twenty-one? That's wonderful, Azura!"

Azura shrugged, "I'm sure it was just beginner's luck. I haven't played in a long time."

Poor Selena was positively dumbfounded, "A-and you beat me..?"

"There was no skill involved, Selena. Purely luck."

Before Selena could even call out for a rematch, Beruka had already supplied everyone with cards. "I trust we aren't finished?" She glanced both Selena's and Camilla's ways.

Camilla's gaze grew harder. "You are correct, Beruka," she said in a rather unusual tone.

Corrin went first again, "Hit me."

She studied the new card, before repeating, "Hit me."

Beruka gave Corrin a second card, and after studying the card, she decided to stand.

"My turn!" Selena shouted, "Gimme one!"

Beruka complied, and Selena also decided to hold, though she lacked her swagger of the previous round.

It was Azura's turn now, "I'll hold," she said with hardly a second of thought.

Camilla was a bit surprised. She wasn't throwing the game after what they'd said, was she?

She soon remembered it was her turn, and looked at her cards for the first time: Her score was eighteen already; chances were good she wouldn't win, but if she hit again she might bust. "I'll be holding, darling," she said to Beruka, who grunted in recognition before busting.

Selena lay her cards down, "Sixteen. No way I won this time."

A small smile spread across Corrin's face. "I got nineteen."

Selena threw her hands in the air, "I knew it."

Camilla wanted to lean over and hug her retainer, telling her that she'd win eventually. But at that moment, Azura said that her total was a fifteen, and she congratulated Corrin with a warm smile. Corrin returned the expression with an excited proposition to play again.

At the proposition, Camilla thought to herself, ' _Oh, it is_ so _on.'_

XXXXXX

After a few more rounds, Selena had won one in addition to her grand win, Camilla two, Beruka one, Corrin three, and Azura two. When Azura won her second game in a row after rather unlucky bust on Selena's part, Camilla considered her next actions with the cold calculations of a strategist attempting to infiltrate an enemy base. She had a difficult thirteen points, only a few select cards would get her to victory, but she had to take the risk for her sweet little retainers. "I'll have a hit."

Beruka slipped Camilla a face-down card. With determination, Camilla realized that her remaining card rounded out her score to a healthy sixteen, yet that wasn't as high as she liked. Azura gazed carefully at her, as if trying to gauge her hand in preparation for her own turn (the order had seemed to change from round to round).

As such, she faked a wide, winning smile and said, "That'll be all for me, darling." Her voice sounded perfectly fine, but inwardly, she was beginning to get just a _bit_ frustrated.

Perhaps she could bluff her way into another victory, to rid herself of that frustration.

It turned out that she got second-last place to Corrin (who'd busted, hitting without thinking and ending up with a total of twenty-seven) that round. When Azura won yet again, Corrin absolutely beamed. "You've got some of the best luck in the army, Azura," she remarked brightly.

Azura smiled timidly, a small amount of red appearing on her cheeks, "Thank you, Corrin."

Jealousy flared back up in Camilla's chest, and before she could properly stop herself, she fixed them with a firm stare. In the corner of her eye, she could see her retainers exchanging alarmed looks; even Beruka didn't look quite as flat as usual.

Azura seemed to have noticed her expression first, because she looked away from Corrin first. She let out a small "um" before Corrin also looked at Camilla. "Big sister, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, darling. Simply considering whether to draw another card or not."

Corrin's hands tightened on the blanket. "Don't you guys have anything you need to talk about?"

"Nope. We're just dandy." Selena shot a glare towards Corrin. "Not that I'd tell you if anything was wrong!"

Corrin frowned, "I didn't mean you."

Selena grumbled and folded her arms, but looked slightly embarrassed.

"Camilla, you've been behaving so coldly to Azura here. She doesn't deserve this, and this isn't how you are!"

Camilla adjusted herself, "I just don't trust her. Is that so wrong?"

Corrin motioned at the very uncomfortable-looking Azura beside her. "But Camilla, she shares your blood! And when you first met, you guys got along so well, telling scary stories to the children at the camp. Elise was so happy about that that she was writing a scary story of her own with Sakura. But if you guys keep fighting, then what'll happen?"

Camilla didn't pay the words much mind, but shared just a bit more in her next words: "I'm just worried about you. I hardly know anything about her, yet she spends so much time with you. I'm worried you'll get hurt."

Corrin frowned, "Azura would _never_ hurt me. I trust her with my life. She's very important to me." She took Azura's hand.

The sight seemed to break something in Camilla.

She clenched her fists together, hiding her face in the shadow of her purple hair. "Sweetie… you never, _ever_ wanted to spend so much time with me as you did _her…_ "

The blue-haired girl bit her lip, giving Camilla a sad look.

Camilla wasn't crying, but she felt like she could at that moment. After so many years of hardship, she thought, it took her precious Corrin being taken with someone else to make her feel properly useless.

"I think you've got this all wrong, Camilla! I wanted to spend every minute of my time with all of my family in Nohr! You included! But we couldn't because of-"

Azura cleared her throat. Though it was a quiet sound, Corrin silenced immediately. "Camilla, we- _I_ should have explained before that our bond goes deep. We're bound by fate, held together by shared knowledge of our true enemy."

"And I know all that. But you still seem to talk about more than just that… And why should all of that make me irrelevant?"

"You _aren't_ irrelevant, Camilla. I still love you a lot," Corrin replied, voice somewhat raised.

"But then why do you spend _so_ much time with Azura? We've barely talked since I got here, sweetie."

Azura spoke up again, "I'm afraid that's my fault. We've also been talking about Hoshido and Nohr, and our experiences in each country. We might have included others in our discussion, but I… regrettably, close off in social situations."

"No, Azura… It's my fault too." Corrin turned her attention to Camilla once again. "See? Azura's just shy. You aren't irrelevant! I just should have invited you, I just didn't want Azura to be uncomfortable."

What the two said made sense to Camilla, even if she didn't like her darling sister feeling bad.

"I think you're at fault too, though, sister."

That took Camilla aback. Corrin continued immediately, "Even when things don't work out at first, you need to keep working at it."

"But how can I work at it when I never see you?"

Corrin shook her head. "Not with me, Camilla - we already have a special bond. With Azura."

Camilla sighed. It was obviously pretty important to dear Corrin, and even if the connection was meager, Azura was still family. She remembered the pride and happiness of seeing Azura, her new sibling, telling stories to the children of the camp, and of how happy they'd seemed.

When she looked at Azura, her facial expression a mix of sorrow and embarrassment, she felt the familiar words 'how cute' in her head. She smiled briefly, then dropped it, then smiled again. "Darling, that'd work well for me. I do need to know _all_ about the girl my dear Corrin's fate is intertwined with…"

A smile returned to Corrin's face. "Yes you do." She walked up to her older sister, and wrapped her arms tightly around Camilla in a tight hug, "Thank you, big sister. This means so much to me."

A warm feeling rose up within Camilla's heart, as she hugged her back, "You're _very_ welcome, Corrin."

The two broke off the hug, and Camilla turned to Azura, who was trying to hide the smallest hint of a smile. "Now, darling. Shall we go?"

Azura's expression turned to one of confusion, "Go where?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

She seemed thoughtful for a bit, before saying, "Well… I always like visiting the ore springs… Or the lake just outside of camp..."

"Today is your day. Wherever we go, all that matters is that we get to know each other better, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so… Um... May we go to the lake, then? It would be much quieter, and we could talk in private."

Corrin beamed. "I'll go to the war council meeting, then. You guys have a fun time, okay?)

Azura nodded, "Thank you, Corrin."

XXXXXX

"And then - get this - they got the monster to spit the mage back out, so nobody died after all! The brother and sister befriended the monster and the mage and were close forever. The end!" Elise tossed the sheet of paper onto which she and Sakura had written their story. It floated for a little bit before Sakura, who was standing behind her, could catch it.

"That story was pretty good," Hayato said, crossing his arms behind his head and acting like a tough guy.

"I thought that it was absolutely _adorable,_ darling," Camilla praised, smiling affectionately at her own younger sister. Azura mirrored the same expression at Sakura, which briefly surprised Camilla - who'd have thought that they'd be on the same page so quickly?

"You did very well, Sakura. I'd love to see you write more."

"Th-thank you Azura." Sakura gave a quick and timid bow, before being quickly wrapped in a hug from Elise.

"Don't forget about me! I wanna help s'more."

Sakura nodded, "Of course! Y-you have a lot of great ideas. I d-don't think I could manage without you."

"Good! Cuz I have plenty to share, keehee! As a matter of fact, let's go over there, I've got a really good one… See ya later, Sisters!" She took Sakura's hand and the two walked towards the Records Hall, discussing various story ideas in undertones.

Mozu stood up, dusting off her brown overcoat. "I should probably go now, too; I'm gonna be working the fields again tomorrow morning, so I oughta get my supplies ready. I'll see you tomorrow, Princesses Camilla and Azura." Mozu hastily bowed and exited.

"Hey! Wait for me! Um, see ya tomorrow, milady." Hayato nearly fell over in a bow as he ran off to catch up with the speeding villager.

Camilla's eyes narrowed approvingly. "My, aren't they all getting along like the darlings they are. Especially those darling sisters of ours."

Azura nodded, "I was worried that Elise might not fit in with the Hoshidan children, but it would seem she's adapting well."

"Your own younger sister seems so painfully shy - and so darling. I'm so glad they're getting on so well."

A serene smile spread across Azura's face. "Right."

"They're practically sisters already. If we're their own elder siblings, what does that make us?"

Azura looked deep in thought. "Hmm… It makes us lots of things."

Camilla nodded, "I suppose it does. But it means that we're quite behind in sibling bonding. I've heard that the hot spring is pleasant at this time of night… care to accompany me?"

Azura seemed to consider it a bit, before nodding. "I haven't felt comfortable going with anyone…" But a small smile appeared on her lips, "But I'm willing to give it a chance with you."

Camilla smiled, "Wonderful, darling."


End file.
